


Crossfire

by danceswchopstck



Series: Fan Art for Speranza's 4 Minute Window Series [5]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Fanart, Gen, Inspired by Fanfiction, M/M, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-23
Updated: 2015-12-23
Packaged: 2018-05-08 15:47:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5503565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/danceswchopstck/pseuds/danceswchopstck
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My imagining of the painting Steve made in Chapter 15 of Speranza's Scenes from a Marriage: A Month of Sundays, in the 4 Minute Window series. The whole series is amazing, and I found Chapter 15 <i>especially </i>hard-hitting and evocative. Thanks, Speranza!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crossfire

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Speranza](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Speranza/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Scenes from a Marriage: A Month Of Sundays](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5366336) by [Speranza](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Speranza/pseuds/Speranza). 



> ~~Update: Now displayed at higher resolution.~~
> 
> ~~Update, 03/31/17: Links to art seem broken. Not sure how to fix. Click[here](http://danceswchopstck.tumblr.com/post/135767878859/crossfire-fan-art-for-scenes-from-a-marriage-a) to see the original Tumblr post.~~
> 
> Update, 05/07/17: Links to full-resolution art fixed. For future reference, tumblr media server number went from 41 to 68.


End file.
